Before the Easter Parade
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: A short piece. Easter Sunday Morning - preparing for the day.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Abraham Morgan!"

The boy's head snapped up from the toys he was playing with and he tensed, looking up at his mother.

"Those toys will be here when we return - march upstairs this minute and get dressed."

He nodded, scrambling off the floor and running out of the room. Halfway to the stairs, he slid into his father; freezing as Henry caught him and steadied the child before he fell to the floor.

"Slow down, Abraham - there's no need for you to hurry this much. Now," He gently pushed him towards the stairs, "Go do as your mother told you and get ready for church." Henry turned away from the steps and entered the sitting room, pausing as he looked for his wife. "Abigail?"

She froze for a second and then turned away, roughly pulling her brush through her hair, brushing out the single curls.

"Abigail - Abigail, you're doing that the wrong way." He stepped up behind her, gently taking the brush from her hands and guiding her to the sofa. She sank into the seat, leaning back towards him as he smoothly brushed her hair out; shaping the curls over his hands.

They sat in silence as he worked and she relaxed. Even after her hair was brushed, he continued to run the brush through it. They heard Abraham come back down the stairs, leaving the house; and Abigail almost got up to stop him, but Henry pulled her back down.

"It's only for an hour - he shan't wander too far." He returned the brush to her and watched as she began to shape curls from the straightened hair. "We have plenty of time to prepare, Abigail - what has frazzled you?"

She sighed. "I don't know - I just woke up wrong, that's all." She stood up. "Thank you - would you mind taking the basket and blanket out to the automobile?"

"Of course."

She nodded, and then left to finish dressing.

* * *

She smoothed a smudge out of her lipstick and pinned a strand of hair back in place, leaning back from her vanity table. She reached for her earrings, running through the list of what had to be accomplished in her head. Henry had taken the food and blanket out already , and was dressed; Abraham was dressed, although she would likely need to correct his clothes; she was dressed, and only needed to fetch her gloves and bag.

And hat, she added as she pinned the new white hat to her head. Pulling on her gloves, she opened the door and left the room.

"Abraham?" She heard the car start outside, and she glanced around the kitchen to ensure nothing was forgotten. Suddenly, she heard the back door open and her son calling for her.

"Mother? Mother! Come see - no!"

She turned just as a large dog bounded through the hallway and paused in the doorway of the kitchen. Her eyes widened as the dog barked once and then jumped up to greet her - knocking her down to the floor.

"Abraham, what have you - Abigail!"

She lay beneath the happy dog, realising it was covered in mud and had ruined her clothes for the day. It slobbered over her hat and hair and she turned away.

Abe stood in the doorway, covered in mud and frozen still - as if he was considering fleeing. Henry stood beside him, horrified and trying not to be amused. She lay still as the dog backed away, going over to Abe as if expecting to be praised. For a moment, all was silent.

Abigail started laughing.

One day a year, new clothes and a new hat, the day planned out - and all overthrown by a stray dog. As Henry pulled her to her feet, she saw he was laughing as well.

"I will get rid of the dog and draw a bath for Abraham - have you another outfit you may quickly change to?"

She pulled the pin out of her hat, nodding. "Yes." She stifled her laughter for the moment. "Thank you, Henry."

He nodded, calling to the dog as he left to turn the automobile off. Abraham had already disappeared, and she knew he was likely already in the bathtub.

* * *

Changing to a new outfit was a work of minutes, and she pulled her hair into a snood to save the time of cleaning it. Snatching her gloves up, she hurried to the car, slowing as Henry opened the doors for her.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." He shut the door on her, crossing to the driver's side of the vehicle.

As she pulled on her gloves, she heard Abe quietly speak up in the back.

"I'm sorry, Mother."

She paused for a moment and then turned to look at him. "Did you mean to allow the dog in the house?"

He shook his head.

"Will you do it again?"

"No, Mother."

"Then it doesn't matter. It will change nothing about the day and clothes are easily changed."

He nodded, brightening up considerably and leaning forward to rest his elbows between the front seats. "You look pretty, Mother!"

She reached up to touch the snood, smiling. "Thank you, Abraham!"

He beamed and knelt to watch the road as Henry drove.

Henry was silent for a few minutes and then turned to look at Abigail. "Mud is a close substitute for clover - although you wore it instead of I - and you will certainly be the grandest lady of the day."

She blushed and smiled. "But I've no Easter hat today."

"That will make no difference to the photographers."

* * *

_In your Easter bonnet, you'll be the grandest lady of the Easter Parade. I'll be the proudest fellow in the Easter Parade._

* * *

AN: Something quite late, but has been in the making since Christmas at least. My apologies for the shortness. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Gramercy, and God bless.


End file.
